


breaking like a storm  (swallowed by the sea)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Jack floats. Everything feels soft and hazy, as if there’s a layer of sea foam between him and the rest of the world. “You’re so pretty,” he tells Gabriel, petting down his cheek with one hand, “like driftwood fire, and sea glass, and abalone shells.” Jack thinks that perhaps he’s been saying this, or variations on it, for some time, but can't quite recall.





	breaking like a storm  (swallowed by the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as "milk and blood", chronologically preceding.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233638

It begins with a flush of warmth on his cheeks, and grows into a raging fever before the night is out. Jack’s eyes are bright, glazed, staring through Gabriel rather than at him, his skin damp with sweat that sticks the sheets to his form. He had begun to hallucinate a couple of hours ago, babbling about halos, and seafoam, and fish in the corner of his vision. Still such a part of the sea, even as he boils on land.

Dawn has broken, cold tendrils of light creeping through the cracks in the shack, when Gabriel decides to take Jack to the sea. He’s too hot, too dry, a fish trapped on a pier under a baking sun, slowly flailing in pain. Gently, Gabriel hoists him from the sweat slick sheets, tucks his head against his neck, makes for the rock pools that abut Jack’s home.There’s a sufficiently large one there for his purposes, and the tide is at an ebb. Jack mutters, dreamily, into his neck about deities and crabs, licks at the salt that has collected in at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Gabriel’s grip on him tightens ever so slightly, even as his stride falters.

The largest of the rock pools easily fits them, Gabriel stepping into the cool water, bringing Jack down with him. His form shifts and distorts under the surface, fragmenting into a shoal of tiny silver fish, a dense clump of kelp, the bones of sunken ships curled in on themselves. His hair falls down his back, spills into the water like squid ink, writhing under the water’s surface to grip and pull at Jack’s body. Jack shudders at the sensation, exquisitely sensitive with heat, looks down. “Huh,” he says after a time, looking back up at Gabriel’s face, eyes slightly unfocused, “I’m hallucinating.”

Gabriel smiles, softly, pets Jack’s wet hair back from his brow. He is endearingly forthright like this. Jack presses unabashedly into the touch, eyes closing, drapes himself closer across Gabriel as they sink further into the water. Crabs skitter along the rock, offer shucked periwinkles up as alms for Gabriel to take. Gabriel feeds some of them to Jack, like he’s a baby bird, chapped lips coaxing his mouth open to release soft bites of salt onto his tongue.

The longer they spend in the water, the more Gabriel shifts away from human. His skin ripples in little eddies, curlicules of shark skin, eel skin, tiny rows of iridescent scales, traversing their way up from the water’s edge only to slide back down again. His hair begins flowing like kelp, not just in the water but out of it too, curling around them like a shroud. Gills ripple along the lines of his ribs, swirling the water around them in mimicry of waves as he breathes.

Jack floats. Everything feels soft and hazy, as if there’s a layer of sea foam between him and the rest of the world. “You’re so pretty,” he tells Gabriel, petting down his cheek with one hand, “like driftwood fire, and sea glass, and abalone shells.” Jack thinks that perhaps he’s been saying this, or variations on it, for some time, but can't quite recall. Memory seems to warp and stretch, like overlapping waves, a confused susurrus of spray on the shore. He shifts in Gabriel’s loose grasp, calves pressing deeper into the sand underneath them, thighs shifting over Gabriel’s legs. Tilts his hips and realises, absently, that he’s hard, pressed against Gabriel’s abdomen. The movement sends sparks up his spine, a breathy inhale. One of Gabriel’s hands presses into the curve of his back, encourages a lazy rocking motion. A ship adrift, Jack thinks hazily, bobbing on the waves.

Time passes in fits and starts, a gradual coiling of heat spooling along Jack’s spine even as the heat in his skin starts to abate. Gabriel’s skin shifting under his hands, rough, slick, satiny in turn, his hair coiled kelplike around them both. Eyes fractaling blue, green, brown, sea glass glimmering under the waves. Eventually, Jack comes to a realisation. “You’re… not human, are you?” he asks, hesitant, nose pressed behind Gabriel’s ear. Inhaling brine, smoke, the scent of old blood. Too real to be a hallucination, too persistent.

Gabriel presses a kiss to the side of his head, gently shakes his head. Jack’s movements stutter, just for a moment, at the confirmation. He swallows sharply. Gabriel presses little whirlpools into his back, spirals touch up his spine. Jack’s bones seem to tremble under his palm and he gasps, torn between moving in two directions at once. “The offerings,” he breathes, “The milk, the shells, the tears.”

Jack pulls back, just a little, just enough to look Gabriel in the eye. It’s almost more than he can manage, as weak and shivery as he is. “I’d thought it was,” he swallows, “not enough.” Gabriel quirks a brow at his expression, a wry smile on his face. “Almost enough,” Jack concludes. He tries to push through the foam in his head, the heavy softness pressing him down, tries to think. What was missing? Gabriel tangles a hand in Jack’s hair, fingernails scratching gently at his scalp, a counterpoint to his other hand on Jack’s spine. With a whine, Jack leans into the touch, arching his neck, trembling as Gabriel runs his lips up the throat followed by the points of his teeth. Nearly nicking the skin, but not quite. Blood. Of course. The one payment that is always accepted. Jack rocks against Gabriel again, squirming fitfully as the heat in his abdomen winds tight, a wave preparing to crest. Sparks of pleasure cascade through him, from Gabriel’s hands, his hair, his lips. “Please,” he begs, voice cracking, “take it.” He tilts his head even further to the side, presses up into Gabriel’s touch.

Gabriel bites. His teeth are thin and sharp, crowded densely in his mouth, and they penetrate deeply into the meat of Jack’s shoulder. He cries out, tensing, overwhelmed, pain and pleasure skittering and sparking along his nerves. Blood drips down his shoulder, mixing with the ink-black of Gabriel’s hair, he trembles and shifts and tries to find a position that’s less, but Gabriel is all around him, petting him, pressing him, gently pulling his teeth out of his neck, and oh the drag of those teeth is electric. He shouts, shudders in Gabriel’s hold, falls apart into a shivering wreck.

Before the aftershocks have even truly begun, a wave crashes over both of them, far too large to be natural, achingly cold. Curling in eddies between their bodies it withdraws as fast as it came, carrying Jack’s blood out into open water. An offering accepted. Gabriel’s stare is heavy, hungry as he licks the rest of the blood from his lips. Fishscale ripples over his cheekbones like a caress. Jack’s bones ache, vibrating, bleached bone scrimshaw unsettled inside him. His shoulder stings, sharp and harsh and burning. He feels about to shake apart. Gabriel holds him close, lilts whalesong into his ears until he calms.

The bite will scar. Jack will wear it proudly.


End file.
